


Nobody else (prompt challenge)

by Meelah



Series: 15 prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Bad Humor, Banter, Blood and Gore, Comfort Food, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Party Banter, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Party, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Adoribull prompts done for a challenge. Rating has changed to E, for chapters 6 - 8 and 10.</p><p>Prompt 1: Bagel AU<br/>Prompt 2: It was just a dream<br/>Prompt 4: Zombie Apocalypse<br/>Prompt 6: Comfort food<br/>Prompt 7: Stay away from people who make you feel like you are hard to love<br/>Prompt 9: "Cheesy p0rn0" AU<br/>Prompt 11: Long Distance<br/>Prompt 13: Late night 24h Laundromat<br/>Prompt 14: "I haven't been completely honest with you"<br/>Prompt 15: Netflix and Chill</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You’re the cream cheese to my bagel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tealjay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealjay/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian wants a bagel. Luckily there's a new bagel shop opening soon.

One morning as Dorian walks past the long closed video rental store on his way to work, he notices that the windows have been covered in brown paper and inside the door there's a hand written sign saying "Opening soon! Bagel shop!". He stops to look and tries to peer inside through the cracks between the papers, but there is no sign of life and no opening date.

Nothing seems to happen for few more days, until one day coming home from work, Dorian sees an elf on a rickety ladder on the outside sticking decals on the window.

"Line up the image and _then_ pull back the sticky," says the dwarf who's holding the ladder for the elf. The elf shoots him an annoyed glance.

"I've done this before, you know!" she says aligning a big U next to a B and smoothing it down with her hand. "Just hold on to the ladder and quit yapping!"

"Oh yeah? Well isn't gonna be me who the chief yells at," the dwarf shrugs "This time."

They both laugh and Dorian can't help but to smile as he walks past.

The next day the window is completed though the brown paper is still in place preventing Dorian from seeing inside. The text says BULL'S BAGELS in big pink letters and Dorian stops to look at it for few moments before moving on. It will be good to have a coffee shop in the neighbourhood again, he thinks and smiles to himself.

But when Bull's Bagels opens it's Saturday and Saturdays are for sleeping in - by the time Dorian walks past later in the afternoon there is a line outside and he has no time or desire to join it. He makes it on time to be stood up by yet another promising boyfriend candidate he has met online, and spends rest of the afternoon moping at antique stores before heading back home.

By then Bull's Bagels is just closing, and outside a cute guy is trying to untie a bunch of balloons from the sandwich board. Dorian feels like he really should stop and help, but the bronze nug he bought on an impulse an hour ago is getting really heavy and instead he hurries on, giving the guy a quick nod.

Dorian spends the Sunday marking student papers so it's not until Monday when he finally gets to step inside the new bagel shop. The cute guy from Saturday is standing behind the counter organising cups but looks up hopefully when Dorian enters.

"Morning to you," he says cheerfully "Best bagels in town! Fresh batch coming form the oven in just a second!"

His accent is familiar and Dorian realises the guy must be from Tevinter, probably a Soporati. Dorian hesitates for a second, then feeling silly for it.

“Morning,” he nods, knowing his own accent will similarly give him away “Fresh bagel sounds great.”

The Soporati guy doesn’t even blink, just turn turns towards the back “Hey chief!” he calls “Those bagels ready yet?”

“Poppy seed?” he asks, turning back to Dorian “You look like a poppy seed kinda guy.”

Dorian doesn’t suppress his smile “Sure,” he says “Cream cheese, smoked salmon, peppers if you got them.”

“Sure do,” the guy says types the order into the register “Coffee? We’ve got espressos, lattes… my speciality is a spiced macchiato, chief calls it the ‘vint special since, well…” he shrugs noncommittally, apparently not feeling the need to explain it further.

“One of those too, then,” Dorian says and the Soporati guy turns towards the back again.

“Hey chief! Laying eggs back there or baking bread? This gent’s not got all day!” he yells and this time there’s an answer, a grumbling deep laugh that sends shivers up and down Dorian’s spine.

“Coming, coming!” the voice calls and then the owner of the voice finally appears.

Dorian is distantly aware that he’s staring. Suddenly it all makes sense — “the chief”, “bull” and all of that, but Dorian would have never expected him to be a one-eyed 8 foot tall Qunari. The man pushes the kitchen doors open with his wide back sending them banging against the wall with the hinges crying out. He’s is carrying a tray of fresh bagels, with a few more hanging off his giant bull horns by the bagel holes and he’s grinning.

“Get them while they’re fresh!” he says and slams the tray on the desk, and the Soporati guy throws him an exasperated glance.

“Chief,” he says slowly as if holding back some choice words “This nice gentleman here would like to get a poppy seed bagel with cream cheese, smoked salmon and peppers — why don’t you see to that while I make him some coffee?”

“Sure thing,” the chief says and looks at Dorian who’s still staring “‘vint special, eh?”

Dorian closes his mouth. The chief shrugs when there’s no reply and takes a poppy seed bagel, rolling it against the palm of his hand and then slices it in half with a swift move. Dorian follows the grey hands hypnotised: generous slathering of cream cheese and smoked salmon “Capers? Capers would go great with this!” and he probably nods because the chief peppers the salmon with capers before pressing the seeded half of the bagel on top.

“Take out? Eat in?” the Soporati guy asks and Dorian finally tears his eyes off the hands manhandling his bagel.

“Ah. Take out, please,” he says, and the Soporati guy is grinning at him. 

“Yeah I know, he has that effect on people,” he chuckles “Let me introduce you to the Iron Bull. Chief.”

The Iron Bull nods and grins at Dorian, stuffing the bagel into an open faced sandwich bag.

“Dorian,” Dorian says “Pavus.”

Somehow he manages to pay and stuff the bagel into his briefcase, and hurry to catch his train without spilling any coffee. The coffee is delicious and reminds Dorian of the coffee they sell in little kiosks on streets of Minrathous, and the bagel — well it’s quite possibly the best bagel Dorian has ever had. 

And on the bottom of the bag, a note: “If so inclined, call me” and a phone number. 

Dorian wonders if the Iron Bull has these notes ready to hand out for anyone who appears interested — but dials the number anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write more of this, but the writing exercise I'm doing gives me only two days per prompt. I would like to re-write and extend this story to a nice little long burn, few more failed online dates and coffee with Bull in the middle of the night in a 24h diner. And sexy times, obviously. Maybe some day.


	2. Uses of sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qunari don't dream. But do Tal-Vashoth?

The Iron Bull wakes up with a jolt, hand reaching for his axe.

“Bad dream?” Dorian mumbles, sitting up in bed while rubbing his eyes.

They are quite safe in Skyhold, and sounds from outside don’t indicate that anything is out of order.

“Qunari… don’t dream,” Bull says, but his hand still twitches and he doesn’t settle back down.

“I’ve always wondered about that,” Dorian says sleepily “And I’d love to explore the subject when I’m more awake. Meaning: in the morning.”

“Go back to sleep,” Bull says, pushing Dorian’s head back onto the pillow. 

Dorian doesn’t resist but his eyes are open now, getting used to the darkness.

“You’ve seriously never had a bad dream before?” he asks, touching Bull’s back gently.

Bull doesn’t say anything but eventually he shakes his head slowly. “Is this… how Tal-Vashoth go crazy?” he asks, voice thick with some kind of emotion Dorian can’t quite place.

“You think you’re going crazy?” Dorian asks quietly and sits up again, leaning his chest on Bull’s back and wrapping his arms around the larger man. “Because you had a nightmare?”

“I don’t know,” Bull says and sighs deeply. The pause is so long Dorian almost falls asleep against the broad back. “I’m becoming unhinged.” Bull says in a low voice “I… dreamt that I was back at Seheron.”

Dorian lifts his head a little “Seheron?” he asks “Was it bad?”

Bull breathes out “We found this orchard, my unit and I. Beautiful old trees, branches heavy with fruit. Pears size of your palm.” He opens his hand, almost as if to check if he managed to bring one with him. “We were hungry and tired so I gave the order to stop and we sat down, the boys gorged themselves on ripe fruits.”

And then Bull is quiet again until Dorian says “You were reaching for you axe. When you woke up.”

“Well then it truly must have been a dream.” Bull laughs, joyless. “Because that’s not what Seheron was like - in reality someone would have poisoned the fruit or hidden shards of glass inside them. Or paid or threatened the farmers to attack us so that we would have had to slaughter them in turn, and probably their families. That’s what Seheron was really like.”

Dorian says nothing but kisses the scars under his lips. It’s not the first time Bull has talked about Seheron but there’s something different about this time. Like something has become… dislodged. 

“The Qun kept me grounded.” Bull continues finally. “No matter how crazy things got, I always knew I had a purpose, a place. Until one day I woke up and I didn’t. Only they didn’t put me back together like I wanted, not like they were supposed to. And I just become more and more unhinged until… I couldn’t even remember what it felt like not to feel like this. I can still recite the words of Koslun for you, but to feel it, to really feel the Qun… I couldn’t remember until just now. In a fucking dream, eating ripe pears and feeling at peace because I knew who I was and where I was going.”

Oh. Dorian thinks. So it’s sadness. And he kisses Bull’s back again, squeezing a little with his arms.

“Amatus. It’s okay to be sad,” Dorian says softly. “It reminds me of a poem I once heard. _Someone I loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this, too, was a gift._ ” He pauses, tasting the the words. “And I miss Tevinter too. I know it’s got it’s flaws, but I still love it.”

Something in Bull’s posture changes. Maybe sadness isn’t allowed under the Qun, but Dorian knows all about it and isn’t afraid. 

“Amatus.” Dorian calls, encouraged. “Lay with me.”

Bull chuckles then “Is that an euphemism or did you want to get more sleep?” he asks, turning around a little so he can see Dorian in the darkness.

“Take it as you will,” Dorian shrugs but he’s gives Bull one of his more inviting smiles. 

They know nothing is certain in this world, but they find peace in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem Dorian quotes is “Uses of sorrow” by Mary Oliver.


	3. Enjoy the little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sickness started from Orlais, and now the undead are everywhere.

Ellana is amazed how fast things could change from bad to a total shit storm.

This time there are too many, and even though they can’t get to the ledge she had climbed on, she was running out of arrows. Was it really going to end like this? She picks another arrow and aims at the closest corpse’s head, breathing out and releasing it. The creature that had once been someone, had meant something to somebody, falls down with a wail and a disgusting crunch of rotted bone. Two more take it’s place.

Ellana reaches back to her vine and counts the arrows with her fingers. Three. She would take out three more of these miserable fuckers, and then she would end it. End it for good before she would end up like one of these walking corpses, like she had seen happen too many times.

Aim. Breathe. Release.

And just before she didn’t think it could get any worse, she sees a giant pair of horns appearing behind the crowd of corpses, and Ellana curses the Creators and their sick sense of humour. The one time they had come across an undead Qunari had also been the last for many of her companions, and it had taken three of them to cut off it’s head and finally stop it for good. She would save last of her two arrows for this monster.

Aim. Breathe. Wait, _what?_

The Qunari is gesturing for her not to shoot and Ellana is so surprised she almost releases the arrow anyway. All she can do is to stare in amazement as the Qunari picks up a heavy axe from his back and swings it at the sea of corpses, sending them flying.

“Little help!” the Qunari yells and then there’s a man behind him, wielding a staff and sending purple lighting towards the horde.

“Another blighter falls!” the mage yells and Ellana finally gets some sense into her fingers pulling the string tight again. 

Ellana is not sure if her contribution makes a difference, but it’s a matter of Lavellan pride that she spends the last two arrows doing _something_. After the mage has taken down the crowd of undead to a writhing pile of hands and heads, she helps him and the Qunari to finish every last one of them off. Finally standing on steady ground Ellana looks up to the Qunari who is absolutely the hugest thing she’s ever seen.

“Thank you,” she swallows “I thought… I thought that was it.”

The Qunari nods. “No problem. Just in the neighbourhood.” He says.

“Well I appreciate it.” Ellana says, peering up at the beast, who he only now notices has only one eye. “What’s your name? I’m—“

“Stop.” The Qunari says lifting his hand. “No names. Keeps us from getting too familiar.”

“Oh,” Ellana says surprised.

“Where you headed?” the Qunari asks, starting to wipe the black ooze off his axe. The mage is sitting on a nearby rock, watching them.

“Uh, Free Marches I guess.” Ellana says “To check on my clan. You know, if they’re still—“

“Par Vollen,” the Qunari says. “Him, Tevinter. Probably.” Nodding at the mage.

“But shouldn’t I be called Qarinus?” Tevinter asks with a grin. “It’d be so much more… precise.”

“It sounds too much like ‘Qunari’,” Par Vollen says. “We don’t want anyone to stab you in the back just because they think you’re a Viddathari, do we? Besides, Tevinter just sounds so much more… _evil_.”

“With you around, who needs enemies,” Tevinter shrugs, but he’s smiling.

“You know, Tevinter and Par Vollen, they’re both north…” Ellana says.

“So?” says Par Vollen.

“So.” Ellana says slowly “So, gentlemen, you wanna stick together? At least for a little while?”

“Uh.” Par Vollen sighs “Here’s the deal, Free Marches. We’re not exactly easy to get along with and… I’m sensing you’re a bit of a…” Tevinter coughs, glaring at him. “Well never mind. Look, I’m giving this relationship to about the Storm Coast, and—”

“Storm Coast?” Ellana says relived “Really? You’ll take me to Storm Coast? That’s great!” She starts gathering unbroken arrows for her vine. “I’m just going to pick up a few of these… and then I’m ready to head out!”

Par Vollen stares. “You're a pappy little spit fuck aren't you?” he says but Tevinter shoots him with a little lightning bolt and the big man yelps.

“You’re welcome to join us, Free Marches.” Tevinter says “He’ll behave. He’s really quite adorable when you get to know him. And he’s in the ass kicking business.”

“And the business is good.” Par Vollen murmurs, rubbing his ass. “Well. As long as you can keep up.”

Ellana expects a gruelling travelling speed based on Par Vollen’s threats, but the pace is actually quite leisurely. Sun is shining for the first time in days and Tevinter insists on gathering herbs. Ellana helps him while Par Vollen looks out, muttering curses in Qunlat under his breath.

“So are you two… you know, together?” Ellana asks after they’ve wandered a little bit farther “You and Par Vollen I mean.” As if a clarification is needed.

“Oh Maker!” Tevinter says glancing at him “What in the heavens must you think of me!?”

“Apologies!” Ellana says blushing, pulling on the elfroot so hard it comes out with its roots. “I didn’t mean… I mean please—“

“We’re together.” Tevinter laughs, “For now anyway.”

“It’s good. To have someone.” Ellana sighs and sits down, pulling leaves out of the elfroot putting them in her bag. She’s tired, so very tired, and last few days have been hard.

Maybe that’s why she doesn’t hear the corpse, but Tevinter does. He gets his staff out in one swift move and blasts the corpse’s head off, black goo and chunks splattering on Ellana who jumps up, shrieking weakly. Par Vollen is by Tevinter’s side within seconds.

“You were supposed to be watching!” Tevinter hisses looking upset, and Par Vollen’s big hands touch the smaller man’s shoulders gently in a gesture that feels too intimate for Ellana to witness.

“Fuck.” She mutters turning his head to give them a little privacy. “I didn’t see it either, it must have been laying in the grass.”

They make camp later, and Par Vollen insists on checking the site which makes Tevinter mad.

“I told you, I did the spell! It’s clear!” he insists and Par Vollen slaps his ass and checks the perimeter anyway.

Par Vollen takes the first guard duty, and Ellana feels like she’s only closed her eyes when the big man wakes him up.

“Your turn,” he grunts and Ellana gets up, rubbing her face. 

“Don’t stare at the fire.” Par Vollen says. “Makes you night blind.”

As Ellana stands up stretching, Par Vollen goes to find where Tevinter is sleeping. Ellana spends rest of the night pretending not to hear them do things her mother would have surely warned her about had she known they existed. 

They fall into a routine. Walk by day and Ellana listens to Par Vollen and Tevinter’s endless banter. They mostly manage to avoid the corpses, but Ellana thinks Par Vollen sometimes secretly makes noise to attract them just so that he has an excuse to hit something with his giant axe. In the evenings they look at the map and discuss route options and weather — and increasingly where is it that they should be going to.

“I don’t think Storm Coast is the best place,” Tevinter says one evening. “We might be able to find a boat there, but are you really going to row it across the sea?”

Par Vollen laughs. “Are you saying you don’t want to see my muscles work those ores for days on end?” Tevinter smacks him for that. 

“What do you suggest then?” Par Vollen asks “Amaranthine? We know the sickness came from Orlais so Amaranthine has surely fallen by now.”

“Denerim, then?” Tevinter suggest. “As much as it pains me to change the course so radically, it is the biggest city in this backwater hellhole. Surely if someone has survived, they must be there.” 

There is more arguing, but in the end they decide on Denerim.

Summer starts to turn into autumn by the time they reach the outskirts of Denerim. They’ve been following the Drakon river for weeks and the closer they get, the worse the situation looks. First they see the smoke, and then there’s the smell.

“Eww,” says Par Vollen, who has the keenest sense of smell out of all of them.

“What?” Ellana says and then she can smell it too.

Tevinter lifts a hand to mouth, looking sick. “Death.” He says.

From the next hilltop they can see it. Not just the undead but the dead dead too, or what’s left of them. Rotting wasteland of flesh and bone and decay, mixed together in a putrid moaning soup. On top of the hill, the castle is still burning, like a dragon’s last breath, black and foul. The city is gone, that much is clear - charred ruins of houses peek out from the wasteland of death like last tomb stones that time has knocked down. They can’t see the port from here but there’s no reason to assume it is any different.

They stand there, staring, for a long time in silence. 

“Come on, big guy…” Par Vollen says finally, wrapping an arm around Tevinter’s shoulders. “You too, Free Marches.” He adds wrapping the other arm around Ellana.

He leads his companions away, and they walk in silence until it’s too dark to see, and then make camp by the river.

“There’s really nothing left then, is there.” Tevinter says grimly. “There are no boats. There’s probably no Tevinter either.” Then glancing at Par Vollen. “And I _really_ don’t want to see Qunandar.”

“No.” Par Vollen agrees. “Neither do I.”

Ellana says nothing.

“Dorian.” Tevinter says after awhile. “That’s my name, and you’re welcome to use it.”

Par Vollen tilts his head, watching him with a curious expression. 

“What?” Dorian says and shoves him “She’s deserved it. Don’t you dare to say that you’d let her wander off to the wilderness on her own after all we’ve been through!”

“I’m not saying that.” Par Vollen says and looks at Ellana. “Unless that’s what she wants. What is it that you want, Free Marches?”

“Ellana.” Ellana says and swallows, there’s a lump in her throat now. “I want you to call me Ellana.”

“Fine, Ellana.” Par Vollen laughs and it’s the wonderful rumbling laughter Ellana has learned to love. “You can call me The Iron Bull.”

“Is that really your name?” Ellana asks, and she can’t help but to smile. “Iron Bull?”

“And… it’s THE Iron Bull.” Bull says ”I like having an article at the front. It makes it sound like I'm not even a person, just a mindless weapon, an implement of destruction... That really works for me.”

Dorian smacks him again and this time The Iron Bull smacks him back, and they’re both laughing. Ellana watches them and she can feel that lump in her throat dislodging and then she’s smiling and crying at the same time.

“You made her cry, you oaf!” Dorian says, and Bull pulls Ellana to a big warm hug between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialog is lifted and adapted from Zombieland and some from the game (obviously). I’m much less funny.


	4. He likes it hot, he loves it spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull eats curry. Dorian likes to watch.

A bowl is set in front of The Iron Bull and just the smell makes him positively salivate. He leans in to take in the smell and the grin on his face must be mighty goofy because Dorian laughs.

"How come I can't make you do that face." he asks, playfully, accepting his own plate from the serving girl.

"You have many fine qualities, Dorian. Superb, even." Bull grins and opens his eye, finding his spoon. "But you're not a bowl of Qunandar curry. Do try some though, you might like it."

"Oh no," Dorian grimaces "Fool me once... I love spicy but I'm sure that would be too much even for me."

"Your loss." Bull shrugs, dipping his spoon into the fragrant sauce.

He's grinning again, lifting the spoon to his lips and Dorian watches him with interest.

"Fuck _yes_." Bull says as he tastes it. "That... that _really_ hits the spot."

Deep and earthy. Spiciness doesn't even register until few spoonfuls in and Dorian watches Bull's grin widen.

"I won't be able kiss you for hours now!" Dorian complains "And don't you dare to bring that mouth of yours anywhere close to my sensitive parts!"

Bull doesn't answer, he's closed his eye again. The taste takes him back so vividly he can almost feel the wind on his face. He had two eyes then, and hair and Seheron was just a whisper on the older kids' lips.

He opens his eye again finding Dorian staring at him in fascination and undeniable arousal.

Bull breaks off a chunk of bread from their loaf and scooping sauce on it.This time he deliberately takes his time pushing the bread past his lips, licking the spilled sauce from his fingers. When he glances back at Dorian there's a twinkle in his eye and Dorian blushes.

"You oaf!" the mage snaps and turns to his own food, but his unsteady hands send the fork skidding on the floor.

"Shall I pick it up?" Bull suggests "And you can check out my arse too."

Dorian smirks, picking up the fork himself. "It's been awhile since I've seen you enjoy something like this." he says. "I... like it."

"We'll send compliments to the cook, then." Bull says. "Send her flowers. And send some to the Inquisitor too, for recommending this place."

He takes another spoonful the curry, and his mouth feels like it's on fire. Bet he could breathe it out like a dragon if he tried a little bit. The thought makes him grin again and Dorian shifts a little on his seat.

"Apparently," Bull continues "The cook is a Tal-Vashoth, and all the Vashoth and Tal-Vahsoth within hundred mile radius come here for a slice of Qunandar.”

Bull orders beer, dark Ferelden brew with a frothy head that cuts into the amazing burn of the curry that is slowly spreading all over his mouth. He eats the curry with more bread and drinks more beer until the bowl is empty and last of the sauce has been mopped up.

" _Fuck_." Bull says and his mouth is cramping from all the smiling. "That was. Amazing."

His belly is full and the beer is buzzing in his ears. He finally allows his eye to move onto the gorgeous mage sitting on the other side of the table. Dorian has finished his dinner, bones of the chicken all neatly cleaned and cup empty of wine.

"Could be more amazing." Dorian says and leans in a little.

“No mouth?” Bull asks raising an eyebrow.

“Not _your_ mouth…” Dorian answers with a sly smirk. “I want to see if I can make you grin like that again.”

He does.


	5. The heart that’s meant to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole tries to help Dorian.

**Cole** : You think you’re hard to love.  
**Dorian** : You keep saying that.  
**Cole** : And you keep thinking that. But it’s not hard for him.  
**Dorian** :

 **Cole** : Someone made you think you’re hard to love. Your mother.  
**Dorian** : Perhaps. She wasn’t around much, and when she was I got the impression she didn’t like me much.  
**Cole** : She does love you, in her own way.  
**Dorian** : Somehow that’s not comforting.  


**Cole** : You don’t trust people easily. That’s when you say funny or witty things, so they would like you for those things and not what you really are like inside.  
**Dorian** : Is it working?  
**Cole** : No.  
**Dorian** : Ouch. Not at all?  
**Cole** : Sometimes they think it means you don’t really like them at all. And that hurts.  
**Dorian** : Look, it’s not that easy. Where I come from trust is not freely given to just anyone.  
**Cole** : So you give it no one. I understand.  
**Dorian** : I’m so glad.

 **Cole** : Sometimes you say things you don’t mean, to test him.  
**Dorian** : I don’t want to. But it’s easy to slip into the old habits.  
**Cole** : He forgives you.

 **Cole** : Your mother wasn’t the only one who made you think you’re hard to love.  
**Dorian** : Cole—  
**Cole** : He kept saying it was your fault, and in the end you believed him.  
**Cole** : Not here, not now! You’re making everyone look! Yet when no one could see he wanted to do what you first tried, and more.  
**Dorian** : I was younger then and I know better now. And he didn’t really love me either.  
**Cole** : He didn’t even love himself.

 **Cole** : You don’t let him use his words, so he uses his hands.  
**Dorian** : This is not the time, Cole.  
**Cole** : And not just his hands but his mouth too. Ropes are tight and only then you can tell him what you really want.  
**Cole** : He loves to give it you. Making you happy is his favourite part, too.  
**Sera** : Makes it sound so sweet, all that whips and chains business—  
**Dorian** : And this is why we don’t discuss this with the present company!

 **Cole** : Did I help?  
**Iron Bull** : Can’t you tell?  
**Cole** : Sometimes it’s not easy to tell. First it hurts more but then less.  
**Cole** : You make him feel like he’s easy to love. _Amatus_ , he thinks the word but doesn’t say it aloud.  
**Iron Bull** : You did good, kid.


	6. Lover to lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Bull are porn stars.

"What's the scene today?" Dorian asks, starting to undress.

He likes working with The Iron Bull, they have a good chemistry and Bull is a skilled lover.

"Locker Room Lover 19," Bull says cracking kinks out of his neck. "You're the young innocent guy who's never seen a Qunari naked before."

"Check," Dorian says "How do you want to play it, shy but curious or just plain horny?"

"You know I love you plain horny," Bull laughs "But the outline called for innocent so I'll be doing the seducing today."

Dorian nods, grinning. "Fine, so 'oh I can't, I have girlfriend' but can't resist having a peek."

"Mhm," Bull says pulling a towel off the shelf. "You suck me, I fuck you against different surfaces. Come on your face. How do you want to come? Once, twice?"

This is one of the reasons Dorian likes working with Bull, the big man never forgets to ask this question.

"If you make it good, you know I can come with no hands on me," Dorian smirks "Camera loves that trick when you lift me right up to it and growl while I come."

"If that's what you want," Bull says, bumping against Dorian's shoulder briefly as he stands up. "Grab lunch after?”

***

Dorian is on his way to the set of “Naughty Mages” when he walks past Bull's set. One look tells him they're filming "Qunari Gangbang” today and the sight takes Dorian's breath away. He doesn't recognise the guy on his knees between Bull and Adaar, but it's not him Dorian is looking at.

Bull is naked, and he is _magnificent_. 

 Dorian admires the muscles on his wide thighs, his broad shoulders and arms covered in complicated tribal tattoos. The guy on his knees is sucking on Adaar’s dick and Bull is holding his head until the man is gagging before letting him off to catch his breath. Bull is running his fingers on the guy’s cuffed hands almost gently when the camera is not looking, but yanking them when he’s in the frame, leaning in to murmur something to the man that makes him whimper. Bull's hands move down and he squeezes the ass cheek, and the moan from the guy blowing Adaar combined with the visual stimuli goes straight into Dorian's cock. He breathes out slowly watching Bull walk around, then pulling the guy’s hips closer as he mounts the bed.

Dorian knows he's quiet but Bull looks up anyway, and gives him one of his wicked smiles as he starts stroking his slick cock. Dorian smiles back at him, forcing his legs to to move, to continue to his own set.

***

Dorian's cock is hard, and ropes bite into his skin in the most delicious way. He’s tied to a motorcycle with his hands behind his back and Bull has just stepped behind him, touching gently the welts left by the belt, before giving Dorian's ass a good slap. Dorian moans.

“Oh fuck! More!” he cries out and manages to lift his ass a few inches “I want your cock! Fuck me!”

Bull squeezes his cheeks hard and spreads them, Dorian can feel a thick finger at his slick hole. 

“Here? My big fat Qunari cock, right here?” Bull rumbles and Dorian can feel his cock pressing against his ass.

“R-right there, in my ass, please please please!” Dorian’s voice gets higher and he doesn’t have to pretend, he wants it.

He feels a big hand in his hair gripping it firmly, pulling his head back as much as his neck can bend.

“Take it!” Bull grunts as he pushes in, one smooth push almost all the way in.

Dorian is prepared but it’s still a lot to take, he makes an eye contact with the camera and shows how much he loves it. His hair has fallen half on his face while Bull pulls him back, against the ropes that dig in and Dorian moans again.

"Take it! Take my cock!" Bull grunts and gives it to him hard.

Dorian's cock rubs against the seat of the motorcycle but not quite enough to get him off, not like this. He can feel Bull shift to make it even better, and then the angle is perfect.

"Fuck fuck fuck..." Dorian's lips are moving on their own "Harder!"

Camera catches their orgasms perfectly.

***

Dorian is used to Bull drawing attention when they go out.

Dorian himself can hide in anonymity much easier. After cleaning his face of the kohl and gold eyeliner that are his trademark look and leaving his hair unstyled after the shower, he can hide in his favourite hoodie and sweatpants and no one will look at him twice. Whereas Bull is still 8 feet tall with horns that break door frames if he's not careful, and no matter where they go someone will sooner or later come and talk to him.

Dorian is chewing on his burger, leaning back in the stall watching as a delicate little elf is blushing hard, asking for Bull's autograph. Bull agrees amicably even though his own burger is getting cold, and when he's done the elf is still standing there.

"See my friend and I..." the elf says and Dorian tries to hide his smile. "We thought that maybe, maybe if you're not too busy you could... you could come to this party with us..."

His face is red but eager and Dorian can see two more elves at a nearby table staring at them with nervous anticipation. Bull shakes his head and the elf takes a step back staring at his horns. 

"Sorry, having dinner with a friend." Bull says and the elf looks like he might die of embarrassment as he bows and quickly scuttles back to his friends.

"You." Dorian smirks, pointing at him with a french fry. "Should have gone. Might have been fun."

Bull shrugs. "Even if you hadn't drained my balls dry already, I'm really not in the mood today..." he grins a little. "You know they do this editing thing in porn movies and I can't actually come bucketfuls."

Dorian laughs and his chest feels warm.

"Early night then? Catch a movie with Adaar?" he asks.

"Nah," Bull shakes his head a little bit and Dorian is pretty sure the elves are gasping again. "We broke up. He moved out last week."

"Oh man. Sorry to hear." Dorian says and hesitates. "You okay?"

It's strange, they've been naked with each other countless times and consumed copious amounts of each others bodily fluids, yet touching the big man now seems too... intimate. But Dorian's fingers twitch anyway and his hand moves closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Bull says and gives him a muted smile. "Long time coming. Better this way."

Is his hand moving too? 

"Still." Bull continues "Movie sounds good. If you don't have anything else—” he hesitates, cocking his head watching Dorian.

"Sure man," Dorian grins eating another fry. "What are friends for?"

Turns out Bull's balls are not that dry after all.

***

It could be awkward but isn’t.

Waking up next to Bull is amazing, waking up to his skilled mouth on Dorian’s cock is even better. For once they do it for each other and no one is watching - the temptation to go for the guaranteed easy get offs is there, but instead they spend the morning exploring each other in completely new ways. Dorian learns how much Bull loves sucking cock and how much he loves to fuck slow and unhurried, watching Dorian completely come apart when he refuses to go fast. Bull learns that Dorian loves kissing and is very good at it, how much he loves just stroking Bull watching his face while he does it.

Neither of them is required on the set today so they spend a lazy day in bed and on the couch, watching more movies. They eat pizza directly from the delivery boxes and argue about music. They shower together and have sex against the tiled wall while water pours on them. By the evening Dorian still doesn’t feel like coming home and Bull hasn’t given him any indication that he wants to be left alone. 

They spend another night together, and this time the only thing they crave is intimacy and sleep bodies pressed together, in perfect peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I failed. I've been writing crack when none was called for, and when I try to write crack porn it grows feelings and runs away to get married.


	7. Don't leave me hanging on the telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull is away and Dorian misses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > I had to interrupt and stop this conversation  
> Your voice across the line gives me a strange sensation  
> I'd like to talk when I can show you my affection  
> Oh I can't control myself  
> Oh I can't control myself  
> Oh I can't control myself  
> Don't leave me hanging on the telephone
> 
> _— Blondie, “Don't leave me hanging on the telephone”_

Bull has just thrown his bag on the floor and started loosening his tie when the phone rings. He glances at the caller id quickly and smiles, rolling himself on the bed.

“Dorian,” he answers, closing his eye.

“Bull,” Dorian says and Bull can hear a smile in his voice. “Did I call at a bad time?”

“Nah,” Bull says, rubbing his eye until he sees stars. “We had dinner, just got into the hotel room. Didn’t even have time to sit down before you called.”

“Everything good?” Dorian asks.

“Good,” Bull replies. “Good meetings. Just— all day of them. Conference is huge, we’re making lot of contacts.”

“So. Unwind a little.” Dorian suggests, and Bull can picture his grin and his hand stills.

There’s a little pause and Dorian’s gasp is almost inaudible. Almost.

“Dorian.” Bull murmurs, “What are you doing?”

“Turn on the camera,” Dorian breathes. “I’ll show you.”

Bull hesitates, but he’s breathing faster. He can picture it already, Dorian with his cock in his hand, tan skin against the white of the sheets.

“You know… You _know_ I’m sharing the room with Krem,” he says in a quiet voice.

“Is he there? Right now?” Dorian asks, his voice breathy and sweet.

“In the shower.” Bull says, and he knows Dorian won’t give up this easily.

“So. Turn on the camera.” Dorian says again.

“Greedy ‘Vint…” Bull breathes, but he pulls the phone away from his ear and taps the camera on.

It takes a few seconds for the picture to appear and the blurry pixels to clear.

And then: Dorian is on his knees on their bed, and he is naked — this much Bull had gotten right. But he’s not grabbing his cock, though it is hard between his legs, instead he’s leaning on his hands and has just started lowering himself to the giant dildo Bull gave him for his birthday last year.

“Fuck—“ Bull breathes, his own cock instantly throbbing. “Dorian, you little minx…”

“You… like?” Dorian purrs, making eye contact with the camera but his eyes are going a little bit unfocused with concentration as he moves his hips, slowly.

“Fuck.” Bull says again and he has to unclench his fist from the death grip on his phone not to break it. “You look so good. So fucking good.”

Dorian’s eyes fall close and he smiles, pushing his hips further down. He moans a little louder, not ashamed to show his pleasure.

“I… was thinking of you— ahh!”

Bull can see how Dorian finds the right angle to get the dildo to rub on his sweet spot and he works it, and for a second he looks like he’s forgotten Bull completely. His hips jerking in small movements, head falling back and Bull wants to reach in so bad, taste the salty sweat on that neck.

“You’re killing me,” Bull rasps, he reaches for his own cock, presses a palm against it through the fabric of his trousers.

He’s half listening to the sounds in the bathroom, the water is still running so they have maybe, what— five minutes? Not enough, not _nearly_ enough. Dorian is grinning again he’s sliding further into the dildo, his lips ajar and his chest moving to the quickened breath.

“Tell me—“ he moans “Tell me how much you m-miss me.”

Bull cups his own cock, it’s aching so bad now but he doesn’t want to get caught with his cock in his hand when Krem comes out, so rubbing it will have to do. His eye falls half closed as he stares at image of Dorian on his phone screen, his flushed skin and his cock, bobbing to the slow speed of his hips.

“I miss you,” Bull whispers, he wants to show Dorian how much and he pinches his cock between thumb and the middle finger so hard he groans “I wish I was there… so I could suck you while you do that, suck your cock hard until you come in my mouth.”

Dorian cries out, finally allowing himself to touch his own cock, fingers wrapping around it as he starts to stroke himself firmly.

“Dorian,” Bull calls him and he’s dimly aware that the water has stopped running and Krem is moving about in the bathroom. “I have to—“

He scrambles with the phone with shaking fingers and presses the volume down to zero and gives his own cock a final squeeze before curling his fingers to a fist and pressing it into the mattress next to himself. No way he can take his eyes off this though, Krem or no Krem.

Now on his screen Dorian is furiously pumping his fist on his cock, his mouth is open and Bull imagines his voice as his lips form final _Bull_ before they freeze in place as Dorian comes, chest heaving. Bull swallows hard, his heart is beating out of his chest and his eye hurts from lack of blinking. Dorian looks into the camera with a grin and says something but Bull can’t tell quite what, and then the bathroom door opens as Krem comes out.

“Your turn, Chief,” he says and Bull taps the camera off, pulling the phone back to his ear turning the volume back up.

He nods to Krem swinging his legs to the floor, pulling himself up to sitting.

“Bathroom is free, I gotta go,” he says to the phone.

Dorian’s laugh is soft and low and happy.

“Think of me,” he purrs “In the shower.”

“I will,” Bull grins “Thanks, Dorian. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“You better,” Dorian laughs. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Bull says and hangs up.

In the shower he thinks of Dorian and his laugh and comes with his name on his lips.


	8. It All Comes Out in the Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Bull get muddy and have to do laundry in the middle of the night.

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

Pretty sure in the beginning of the season the coach had said something about how showing off in parties while drunk was absolutely not allowed and probably dangerous, but Dorian was in the track team and showing the rugby team guys who was the fastest runner should have been a piece of cake. Not even a competition. It turns out some of the guys in Chargers are pretty fast, and rest of them are cheaters.

Dorian ends up on the muddy field under a pile of drunk rugby players, and isn’t let up until the Chargers captain The Iron Bull orders everyone off him. Dorian is soaked in mud but mostly unharmed, and Bull tries to help wipe the mud off but only manages to make it worse.

“There’s a 24h laundromat down the road,” Bull says like it seems like the most natural thing in the world to suggest. “Dorm washing machines are off limits until the morning.”

Bull is holding on to a six pack he’s helped himself to from the party, pulling out a beer and offering it to Dorian.

“One for the road?” he suggests, and Dorian accepts it as the start to walk.

“Coulda made it with that cute girl at the party,” Bull says a little mournfully, nursing his own beer.

“You didn’t have to come with me,” Dorian laughs and shoves him but it feels like shoving a house.

“I owe it to you,” Bull shrugs. “Those were my guys being jerks. Besides, I could use it too.”

The laundromat is empty, and maybe that’s not such a surprise— Dorian wipes his watch and confirms that it’s nearly 2am. Bull sets his remaining beers on top of the counter and sits down on one of the orange plastic chairs that creaks pitifully at his weight.

“Come on then,” he says, kicking off his muddy shoes. “I bet you’ve never done this before, track boy! I’ll show you how we do it.”

Dorian shrugs and sits down next to Bull and starts unlacing his Converse. Meanwhile Bull is already ahead of him, emptying his pockets and stripping off his pants. Dorian gives him a side glance and immediately wants to bite his thumb: the thighs peeling out of the muddy jeans are like pillars of a temple worshipping athletic male beauty and Dorian has to tear his eyes away before Bull sees him stare. _Not. Gay._ He tells himself, and even if he was this would hardly be the time.

Bull seems to have completely missed Dorian’s lusty gaze as he shoves his pants and shoes into the washer. Next to go is his shirt— Dorian has always wondered how shirts work with horns, but it turns out Bull’s jersey has buttons in the front which is almost disappointing. What’s _not_ disappointing though is what emerges from under the shirt, the most spectacular muscled back and pecks Dorian wants to bury is his face into. And Maker, those nipples are like bullets Dorian wants bite and suck them and he’s pretty sure he _is_ staring now because Bull is watching him back with his head cocked and he’s smiling.

“See something you like?” he laughs then, it’s deep pleasant sound that makes Dorian’s toes curl.

“Ah.” Dorian swallows, and starts to pull off his t-shirt “Sorry. I didn’t mean to. Uh.”

He wants to die of embarrassment, and at least while he’s pulling his shirt off he doesn’t have to look at Bull’s face for few seconds. Then moment passes and his shirt is off, and now _Bull_ is staring. Dorian isn’t ashamed of his body, he knows he’s well built and athletic, but he’s never had anyone look at him quite like that and Bull’s eyes seem to drill holes into him like a fucking laser.

“Here,” Dorian says and clears his throat, throwing the shirt to Bull without looking him into the eyes.

Bull catches the shirt and slowly puts it into the washer, now there’s silence between them and Dorian isn’t exactly sure if it’s comfortable.

“Your jeans,” Bull says pointing, as if Dorian didn’t know where his jeans are.

“Ah,” Dorian says again, slowly emptying his pockets: phone, keys, wallet, condoms.

_Kaffas_. Dorian swallows and puts them on the counter as nonchalantly as he can, but Bull’s eyes follow his movement. Dorian’s fingers feel like sausages when he fumbles with his jean buttons.

“You’re staring,” he mutters under his breath and Bull turns around slowly. Reluctantly?

Even more embarrassed now that Bull has his back on him, Dorian quickly peals his jeans off— as quickly as wet jeans can be removed. He curses himself for choosing the fashionable little Calvin Kleins as underwear tonight as they hide absolutely nothing and make his ass look, well he knows it, totally fuckable.Dorian decides it’s best that Bull doesn’t turn around, but too late he realises that putting his jeans into the washer himself takes him right next to Bull.

“Right,” Dorian says, he can feel the massive Qunari radiate heat next to him. “So, you need coins or something?”

“These ones work with your phone,” Bull says, taking a few steps to retrieve his phone, still keeping his back to Dorian. “See there’s this number here on the machine. You just send a text to it and it’ll automatically go on your phone bill.”

To show the number Bull has to come back to the washing machine and Dorian, but the big man doesn’t look at him now.

“Maybe I should,” Dorian says quickly. “My dad pays the phone bill. So might as well.”

Bull shrugs. “Not gonna argue,” he says.

After the text has been sent and payment registered, Bull presses the big button to start the machine.

“An hour,” he says. “Sorry, I can’t go anywhere like this… But I can go and sit on the other side if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, fuck no.” Dorian says quickly “I was just, I mean. I’m used to showering with the guys obviously but you were _staring_ …”

“You were staring first,” Bull says and grins a little, glancing at Dorian but this time keeping his gaze respectfully above his neck.

Dorian doesn’t respond, but goes to get another beer and sits down. Bull follows suit and sits next to him, one chair away so their legs won’t touch.

“I don’t care if you’re—“ Bull starts but Dorian has already started talking.

“I understand if you’re not—“ and they both stop, looking at each other.

“—gay.” Bull says and Dorian winces.

“Seriously, I don’t.” Bull says when Dorian doesn’t respond. “Who cares anyway. I like a hot guy just as much as a hot gal. And you’re— well you’re _really_ hot.”

Dorian groans a little, taking another sip from his beer. “I’m usually more smooth than this.” He says quietly, but glances at Bull again, looking for mockery, _something_ that would make sense in this situation.

Because surely this can’t be true, stuck in an empty laundromat in the middle of a night with a hot guy who just happens to think you’re hot too. Dorian is pretty sure he saw a porno of this same scenario once. Bull drinks his beer, apparently waiting. For what? But it’s working because Dorian babbles when he’s nervous.

“I’m not in a closet, not exactly.” He says quickly. “I mean, I don’t hide it but I don’t exactly go out shouting about it either. And my parents, they definitely don’t know.”

“I understand, man.” Bull nods. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Dorian licks his lips nervously. “And you said earlier you wanted to make out with that girl so I… I didn’t think—“

“You wanna make out? With me?” Bull asks, tilting his head, grinning. “Seriously. I won’t kiss and tell.”

Dorian breathes out in a huff. Pretty sure his face is burning red now. But Bull doesn’t touch him, just waits. _Fuck it_ , Dorian thinks.

“Okay,” he breathes out, still not looking at Bull.

“C’mere then,” Bull says “And you’ll have to look at me.”

Air feels like it’s running out because breathing is suddenly harder, but Dorian turns to look at Bull. Kaffas, he’s twice as handsome up close and Dorian swallows hard.

“C’mere,” Bull says again gesturing with his hand, nudging Dorian’s arm.

Dorian sets down his beer carefully, licking his lips —are they dry?— and then he lets Bull pull him to his lap. The Qunari’s skin feels smooth and hot between his thighs and… uh shit, that’s _definitely_ an erection there in those pink boxers Dorian feels against his ass. But he doesn’t have time to think before Bull cups his head and pulls him into a kiss.

What a kiss it is, too. Dorian knows a thing or two about kissing but he’s never been kissed quite like this. Bull takes charge almost immediately, tongue sliding in and tasting Dorian like he’s the main course in a slow serving restaurant and it leaves Dorian dizzy and gasping when they finally pull apart. Without even realising it Dorian has started humping against Bull’s stomach and his eyes widen with embarrassment when Bull looks down, obviously pleased.

“We could get to that…” he murmurs, fingers softly brushing against Dorian’s cock through his skimpy underwear.

Dorian lifts his head a little but the laundromat is still empty and quiet, save the humming of their washing machine. They’re covered by another row of machines, so at least no one can see them immediately coming in— it’s both scary and exhilarating at the same time. Dorian moves his hips again, this time sliding down a little against Bull’s cock, earning him a groan from Bull.

Then Bull’s fingers press against Dorian’s cock firmer, no longer teasing but pleasing and Dorian shifts again so that he can get a better grip. It feels so good Dorian forgets where he is and who he’s with for a few seconds, just moving his hips into the pressure that is Bull’s hand, before Bull groans against his ear.

“Fuck, Dorian—“ he murmurs and his breath is hot and smells of beer. “You’re the hottest fucking ‘Vint I’ve ever seen.”

Dorian moans quietly at the words and then they’re kissing again, more frantically this time. Dorian’s hips are going faster and his hand reaching for Bull’s cock, he’s finally caught up that this is supposed to go two ways. But before he’s gotten more than grope Bull has picked him up and is pushing him up to his feet. Dorian gasps at the sudden movement but then Bull sets him down against the washing machine and sets his hands against the vibrating surface.

“I bet… this will feel good,” Bull breathes against Dorian’s neck.

This time Dorian definitely feels _more_ of Bull’s cock, pressing against his ass cheeks through the fabrics as Bull’s hand wraps around and under Dorian’s waistband.

“Oh fuck,” Dorian groans and Bull is right, the vibrations of the spin cycle make his whole body tremble in the most amazing way.

Bull strokes him, and Dorian’s mind blanks from the unexpected pleasure. Calloused fingers rough in just the right way, heat from the washing machine as well as Bull’s body against his back, Bull’s hard cock pressing against him. It doesn’t take Dorian long to come, and when he does he’s blinking hard. His whole body goes rigid and he can barely stand up against the spinning machine as Bull groans face pressed into his hair.

Then Bull is spinning him around again, Dorian squeals not quite sure what the large man is going to do but turns out only thing Bull wants to do is watch as he grabs his own cock starting to pump it furiously. He presses two fingers into Dorian’s mouth and Dorian can taste his own come and it’s kinda filthy and hot at the same time. Dorian swallows hard and then licks the fingers in his mouth, and apparently Bull likes that because his eyes go a little unfocused and he, too, comes with a grunt.

Everything but the washing machine is quiet for a few seconds and then even the spin cycle too comes to an end.

Bull shakes his head grinning, pulling his fingers out of Dorian’s mouth. Dorian clears his throat unsure what one says after something like this.

“So hot,” Bull says and everything in his gaze tells Dorian he means every word.

The washing machine under Dorian’s ass starts a gentle drying cycle and Bull takes a few steps back to reach for tissues on the counter, handing some to Dorian. Dorian accepts them and wipes himself down the best he can, but truth is that now his underwear is going to need washing. Bull seems unperturbed, wiping himself too and then sitting down.

The drying cycle won’t take long and Bull spends the whole time telling Dorian some story about a game and Dorian has never learned the rules to rugby so the story makes little sense to him. But he’s glad of Bull’s easy smalltalk because he doesn’t know what he would do with the silence.

Even when they pull the warm clean clothes from the machine Bull keeps talking, this time he’s moved on to some frat party where police wasn’t called but should have been and what the Chargers did with all that toilet paper. Finally, they’re standing outside the laundromat fully dressed.

“You okay, buddy?” Bull asks, patting Dorian on the back with his big hand.

“Great,” Dorian says and smiles.

But it’ll be awhile before he can do laundry without a hardon.


	9. Let them eat cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has a surprise for Bull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your toothbrushes ready. There might be cavities. Not sorry though.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you…” Dorian says, licking his lips nervously.

Bull can tell something has been up for days now. Dorian has been acting strange and even slept in his own room for couple of nights, and while it’s not unheard of, the previous time must have been months ago now.

“Is that so,” Bull says mildly trying to read Dorian.

It seems to be more embarrassment than anything, and… excitement? That little glimmer in the corner of Dorian’s eye. Surprise, then? Something sexy, Bull hopes, but he keeps it cool letting Dorian sweat a little bit longer.

“I have been planning something, but I know you too well,” Dorian says and frowns “And I know you know something is up, so it’s just been a matter of… derailing your suspicions.”

“Derailing?” Bull says, and manages to suppress a smile. “If you want to distract me, I can think of more pleasant ways of doing that than you sleeping in your own bed.”

“Hush,” Dorian says and pulls Bull by the hand “I had things to do, and it’s finally time that you find out.”

Dorian looks almost smug now, and Bull is starting to think he’s been played.

“Fine,” Bull says and lets Dorian lead him down the stairs. “But we come here every night. What are you—“

And it looks like Herald’s Rest is empty, but Bull can hear, no _feel_ , that it’s full of bodies just out of sight trying to be quiet and not doing a very good job at it. He follows Dorian down the steps, forcing his body to relax. Someone is snickering and then—

“SURPRISE!”

Dorian has turned to look at Bull, expectantly, while Bull stares at the crowd. Everyone is there: the Inquisitor with the rest of the Inner Circle, the Chargers, of course. Krem is holding a sign that says “HAPPY” and Dalish and Skinner each have signs that say “DAY” and “BIRTH” respectively and shoving each other furiously.

Bull stares at them and then at Dorian and he really doesn’t want to put a dampener on things but Dorian has him— he actually _is_ surprised.

“It’s not my birthday,” he says stepping closer.

“How do you know?” Dorian asks, and his smile has a nervous edge now. “You don’t, because Qunari don’t have birthdays. So who knows, it could be.”

“Happy birthday, Bull!” Inquisitor says coming to hug Bull, she has to raise to her tiptoes to do it but she’s full of smiles.

“Thanks, Boss,” Bull says leaning down and squeezing her a little.

“Surprised?” Blackwall says and slaps Bull on the back. “Dorian’s been working on it for weeks. I told him you’d figure it out but he was quite stubborn.”

“I am surprised,” Bull answers, and he has to say it a few more times as a stream of people come over to congratulate him.

Dorian is standing back, watching, and his smile has become a little forced now. Bull keeps glancing over and when everyone has finally said their congratulations and moved over to the tables full of food, he’s left alone with Dorian who just looks plain nervous now.

“You hate it,” he says.

“No, no,” Bull says and takes Dorian’s hand “I don’t hate it.”

“You hate it, and I’m an idiot,” Dorian says and makes a face and Bull pulls him closer.

“I don’t, and you’re not,” he says and tips Dorian’s chin for a kiss. “I’m just… surprised, yeah you really got me. I never expected to have a—“ he gestures around “—a birthday party.”

Then the kiss deepens until Dorian doesn’t struggle anymore. “Kadan. I love it.”

“We have cake…” Dorian murmurs “And those little _profiteroles_ you loved so much. Josephine helped me to get a chef here from Orlais and—“

Bull shuts him up by kissing him again.

“You brought a chef here to make little cakes for me. For my birthday.” Bull says finally when he’s kissed Dorian enough to silence him. “Really Kadan, I love it. I love my birthday party. And I love you.”

Dorian buries his head into Bull’s neck and doesn’t say anything.

“And presents?” Bull murmurs and his breath is hot against Dorian’s ear. “Do I get presents?”

“I have presents,” Dorian murmurs back. “Few of them. Some for later.”

Bull grins and his hand slides a little lower. “Good. You know how much I love presents from you.”

“You coming, Chief?” Krem shouts interrupting them. “I can’t promise these will last forever!”

He’s holding one of Bull’s profiteroles grinning happily.

“Come on, Kadan,” Bull grins and takes Dorian’s hand. “Let’s eat cake before I have to kill someone.”

Dorian follows him, and luckily there’s more cake than killing that night.


	10. This is the beginning of anything you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian invites the new exchange student over for some Netflix and chill. He's not as nearly as smooth as he thinks he is.

"If you don't have anything better to do—” Dorian says slowly, glancing at the new exchange student. "You could come over tonight, and we could watch Netflix or something. And, uh, chill."

Quick glance at the Qunari's face would seem to confirm that he’s oblivious to the pretext.

"Like a movie?" Bull asks, and his cute accent makes Dorian's socks spin.

"Yeah, or whatever." Dorian waves "Do you have Netflix in Par Vollen?"

"I know what Netflix is," Bull laughs. "Sure, why not. I'll come."

 _If I have anything to do with it, then yes, yes you will_ , Dorian thinks but out loud he says: "Great, I'll see you then!"

***

Bull has brought a six pack of beer and a home-made casserole of some sort, and the gesture so adorable Dorian wants to pinch his cheeks. Bull looks much bigger standing in the middle of Dorian's living room than back at the university, and he's eyeing Dorian’s furniture, no doubt assessing their durability to withstand his weight.

"Where can I put this?" Bull asks holding the casserole "It's warm but not hot."

“Right here—“ Dorian gets out some plates. “Uh, what is it? You made it?”

“Sure did,” Bull smiles “Sorry I didn’t ask, but I thought that we’d get hungry. It’s just a casserole they make in my home country, some mutton and spices.”

“Not a problem,” Dorian says, eyeing it a little cautiously but it smells pleasant enough.

They get the plates and dish out some of the stew on them, and move to the living room to eat, Bull sitting on the floor and Dorian on the couch. Dorian is surprised at the earthy taste of the stew and how well it goes with the beer Bull brought, and it probably shows on his face because Bull laughs.

“Not everything outside Tevinter is shit,” he says taking another sip of his beer.

“I never said that!” Dorian says quickly but he’s probably blushing because he had certainly been thinking something along those lines.

Bull doesn’t chase the subject matter and just shrugs, instead pointing at Dorian’s TV.

“Show me your Netflix, then,” he grins. “Educate the poor oxman.”

Dorian’s blush deepens and he wonders if this Qunari isn’t quite as simple as he had assumed, and ashamed now of his preconceptions.

“I didn’t mean—“ Dorian says “I’m sorry if I have offended you.”

Bull laughs again. “I’m from Par Vollen, not middle ages. Netflix!”

Dorian turns the TV on and opens Netflix, and they start flipping through the selection. Bull doesn’t know much about Tevinter movies but he likes action so they settle on one of the newer big productions, hoping it’ll be entertaining enough.

“Are you comfy there?” Dorian asks “There’s room on the sofa too…”

“I’m good,” Bull says without looking, his back leaning against the sofa and Dorian tries to contain his disappointment.

 _Think of it as a challenge Pavus_ , he thinks to himself and stretches a little, knee casually brushing against Bull’s shoulder. The big man doesn’t seem to notice (or mind) so Dorian leaves it there. Another “adjustment” few minutes later and his whole leg is leaning against Bull’s shoulder and Dorian is stretched out on the sofa such that he can see Bull’s profile.

Bull is watching the movie, completely fascinated, his eyes following the action and he’s laughing at the right parts — but Dorian has already shifted his attention away from the screen if it ever was there. He wants to touch the horn that is so close to him now, to feel the texture, but Bull seems impervious to Dorian’s advances so far, so Dorian waits for a slow part in the film before he moves his leg again, this time slowly rubbing it against Bull’s shoulder. Bull turns to him then, big hand reaching to massage Dorian’s thigh much higher than would be just _friendly_ , and Dorian gasps surprised at the touch, staring at Bull.

“The movie first, okay?” Bull says and smiles. “Then we can have sex.”

He turns back to watch the movie pulling his hand away, and Dorian is left staring. Bull seems to enjoy the rest of the movie but Dorian finds it increasingly hard to concentrate on anything but that promise. He feels foolish and embarrassed — he had been so sure that seducing the innocent foreign exchange student would be easy, but he's slowly starting to realise that Bull is quite unlike his usual conquests.

When the end credits finally roll after what seems like three years, Bull stretches and cracks his neck.

“I didn't understand the part about the Chantry and the Black Divine,” he says thoughtfully, pronouncing Chantry _chaaan-tre_ and damn if that accent isn't the sexiest thing Dorian has heard all week.

“It's complicated, as all Chantry politics is," Dorian says clearing his throat. "I can explain it to you... sometime."

Bull turns around slowly, and his thoughtful pouting has turned into a mischievous grin.

"So, Dorian," he says (with a long drawl _Dooorian_ ) "Why did you _really_ invite me over?"

But Bull’s hand is already back on Dorian's thigh and Dorian draws breath.

"Well," he says and thinks, _fuck it_ , touching Bull’s horn closest to him. It feels rough under his palm and surprisingly warm. "Am I really that transparent?"

"You're not the first 'Vint who wants to ride the—“ Bull starts but Dorian stops him by pressing a finger to the Qunari's lips.

"Shut up." he says and pulls Bull closer and into a kiss.

Dorian likes to think of himself as a good kisser. Great even. Yet his breath is taken away by Bull and his mouth and tongue and moments later Dorian finds himself flat on his back on the sofa without any idea how he's ended up there. Bull has broken the kiss and watches him with a little smile.

"You like that, little 'Vint?" he murmurs and his hand slides down to Dorian's crotch to confirm that Dorian indeed likes that. "You want more of that?"

"Yes please," Dorian manages to say before Bull is kissing him again, and this time Dorian gets to participate and it's even better. This time there are hands too: Dorian's hands around Bull's neck touching his horns again, Bull's hands starting to undress Dorian.

"You want to fuck, Dorian?" Bull breathes, struggling to open Dorian's shirt without tearing off the too numerous little buttons on it ( _fuuck_ goes his drawl) "You want me to fuck you, Dorian?"

"Yes, yes," Dorian groans "L-leave it, just leave it..."

"But I want to see you..." Bull insists, sitting up a little watching Dorian "You're so gorgeous, I want to see you naked, Dorian."

The way Bull keeps repeating his name makes Dorian draw quick breath.

"Fine," Dorian breathes, pulling his shirt off. "But— you too."

Bull is even better without his shirt on: big in the best possible way, massive and slightly soft, dark of the nipples against the light grey skin. .

"Dorian," Bull says again (that slow _Dooorian_ ) "Can I fuck you? I brought condoms."

Bull rubs his cock through his trousers, watching Dorian expectantly.

"Yes," Dorian say again, swallowing hard. "Yes."

Bull looks very pleased and starts to take off his jeans and Dorian quickly follows suit. Bull digs out a packet of XL condoms from his pocket and holds one so that Dorian can see.

"You have lube, yes?" Bull asks ( _looo-beh_ Maker, the accent!) and Dorian nods, leading him to the bedroom.

No sooner than Dorian has produced the lube from the drawer, does he find himself back on his back on the bed with Bull crouched on top of him, nudging his underwear down.

"Tell me how you like it, little mage," Bull murmurs, starting to stroke Dorian.

Dorian has trouble breathing and he can't speak until Bull lets go again.

“I l-liked that,” Dorian stammers “But what I really want…”

And he reaches his hand towards Bull’s boxers.

“Okay, okay,” Bull laughs, kicking his underwear off.

 _Maker_. Dorian wonders if they make them all hung like that but before he has time to think Bull has pulled Dorian’s hand on his cock, wrapping Dorian’s fingers around it.

“Wow,” Dorian says and wishes he could find more elaborate words to describe what he means, but as he starts to stroke that XL dick in his hand nothing else comes to his mind.

Bull moans appreciatively, his hips moving into Dorian’s fist, on all fours on top of Dorian.

“I will make you feel so good, Dorian,” Bull murmurs breathless ( _Dooorian_ , kaffas it’s almost too much) “So good.”

“Do it!” Dorian whines “Please, Bull.”

Bull’s brilliant smile almost blinds Dorian as Bull withdraws temporarily, sitting back on his heels so that he can reach for the lube and liberally pour it on his fingers.

“I will fuck you so good, Dorian,” Bull whispers and fingers Dorian’s hole surprisingly gently with his big fingers. “First with my fingers, then with my cock… would you like that, Dorian?”

Dorian is almost ready to cry, and he’d like to tell Bull _how_ _very much_ he’d like that, but then there are slick fingers in his ass and words he meant to say come out as a garbled moan. Dorian’s hands find purchase in the sheets as he fists them, fingers inside him stretching him and moving and maybe Bull is saying more obscene things with that ridiculously sexy accent of his but for few moments only thing Dorian can hear his the blood pounding in his ears.

Few moments later the fingers are gone and Dorian lifts his head, dizzy, trying to protest but Bull is not far — he’s sat up to rip open the condom packet and is putting the condom on.

“You ready, Dorian?” Bull asks, leaning in again. “Grab my horns… I’m going to make you scream my name, little mage.”

Bull is positioning his cock and for a second Dorian thinks _it’s too big, it won’t fit_ but then Bull pushes and Dorian scrambles for the horns because he needs to hold on to something because, Andraste’s mercy, it _does_ fit. And he moans loudly as Bull starts to thrust, first shallow and then deeper and deeper until the last of Dorian’s thought scatter and there’s nothing left but waves intense pleasure as Bull fucks him hard. Dorian’s orgasm is spectacular and he’s not ashamed to admit that he _does_ scream _Bull, Bull_ as the Qunari rams it in for the final time and maybe the oxman isn’t quiet himself either.

They shower together later and afterwards Bull teaches Dorian some qunlat… and other things he can do with his mouth. It’s only fair that Dorian teaches Bull Tevene in exchange, and even later they fall asleep on the sofa while another movie is playing.

And they will [Continue watching?] Netflix another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of my prompts for this project! I really appreciate all the comments and kudos :) Please follow me on [tumblr for more writing and stuff.](http://birdscameflying.tumblr.com)


End file.
